tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Survivor: The Canadian Wilderness
Please audition using the following format: *Name: *Sex: *Age: *Occupation: *Biography: *Signature: Auditions I would love to sign up! <3 *Gracy *Female *18 *The Gardener *Gracy loved gardening since she was little. Her mom showed her how to plant plants, tell the difference of plants, and how to grow/take care of plants. She's kind and sweet, but she's a great strategist. She devise different plans to do stuff, like she can get rid of her dad when he's lazy by just persuading him to move around. Gracy joined Survivior: The Canadian Wilderness because she wanted to show off her skills. *Ma-Ma-Marry the Night! Princess Luna ROCKS! Bronies unite! This part has nothing to do with the first part. 00:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :3 *Name: Elle Bishop *Sex: Female *Age: 21 *Occupation: Government "operations"... *Biography: Elle has always lived an adventerous and secretive life. Her father got her into high security facilites with his power, and she instantly fell in love with his work. You could almost say she's a spy of sorts, but now that she's older and more experienced in her trade, it's much more than that. She is a highly trained super-agent, who has probably been anywhere and done anything you can possibly imagine. Problem is, she's only 21, and the pressure can get to her sometimes. Because of her trade, she can be ruthless, nasty, and even a little bit sadistic at times. But don't get her wrong, she's in it for the money, and nothing is going to get in her way. *Signature: If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 00:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Rafael *Male *19 *Fighter(He gets paid, so ;D) *Rafael has had a horrible childhood. He never mentions the past and he never expresses feelings except for the most random of times. Burly and somewhat intimidating, he usually exerts that I Don't Care attitude. He gets paid to fight other people. Not neccessarily legal, his uncle is the Police Captain so he can get away with it. Despite his gruff mannerisms, he deeply cares about those he lets know the real him. For everyone else, they are just total zeroes. He also makes bad math puns. *Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 00:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Liam *Male *18 *Hockey Player *Liam never knew what journeys would overcome him. He always figured that teamwork is best. Growing up, Liam was the captain of his rep team in hockey. He is a great player, he trains by a schedule, and he will never give up of his destiny: pro hockey player. He is never afraid to speak out, or do anything, really. Liam figured if he won, he could donate some of the money to the children's hospital, with some left over to go to a hockey college. *Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have -- 01:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Paul *Male *16 *Farmer *Paul is a country boy that is psychotic, but can be friendly. He also has moments of being clumsy at time. He is a hard worker and help his family on the farm. He is never lazy and willing to do anything, despite be psychotic. He also likes all kinds of animals. *Prince Doopliss 15:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *Ariel *Female *19 *Artist *Ariel always loved to draw, she drew pretty much everday. Except, she's very shy. She never let anybody see her art, always kept private. She's very sweet, kind, and doesn't get angry much. If you really want to get her angry, you must destroy her art and brushes. But, that's the only way. She's not afraid of what people call her, she just doesn't get angry. Ariel joined Survivor: Canadian Wilderness to show off her skills, and to get rid oof her shyness. Fluttershy will calm 22:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *Wesley *Male *24 *Pro Soccer Player *Wesley his whole life was addicted to sports. When he was younger he played almost every physical sport. He decided to settle on soccer. He's nice to people, but sometimes can become arragont. Wesley can be a seducer to the ladies, but is nervous when he talks to them. His social game is very lacking, but his althetic ability is his biggest strength. *Sneijdermancity 4:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) *Kelly *Female *17 *High School Student *Awkward Athlete *Kelly was always an athletic person. She never groaned when she had to change for gym. She is on her school softball, basketball, and soccer team. Unfortunaetly, Kelly is quite awkward socially and does not mesh well with girls at her school. *That Epic 03:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) *Teddy *Female *16 *High School Student *Stereotype: The Blonde Bomb *Teddy was born into a rich family, but not an extremely rich family. She had everything she had wanted, so she had a pretty good life. Her parents won't let her do much work, so she's become quite lazy, but will never be slow on making her appearance the best, ever. * I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 03:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC)